


The spell

by StereksLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Cursed Stiles, F/M, Fem Stiles, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Pack, Teen Wolf, Twins, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, female!stiles, girl stiles, ice blue, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/StereksLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want, human?” she snarled.<br/>“What are you doing here?! What do you want from us? We never did anything to you!” Stiles asked her.<br/>“Did you ask your alpha already?” she spat. “I didn't but I am sure he didn't scar your face like that.”<br/>Stiles answered. Her glare turned aggressive. “Didn't you alpha taught you how to talk to a witch?”<br/>she yelled, raising her arms. “I will teach you a lesson, kid.<br/>Nunc a puella fues. Ad perilio, agatem!!!” she screamed and Stiles's eyes widened.<br/>He got down immediately and shrieked. When he looked up again, the witch was gone and<br/>he looked down on himself, but nothing changed. “What a great witch” Stiles muttered<br/>to himself and walked back to his jeep. </p><p>****<br/>or where Stiles was so stupid to piss a witch off and was turned into a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
“I am so glad school's finally over” Stiles groaned and slammed his locker shut.

“Me too. Learning more and concentrating on school was really worth it” Scott agreed. “Yeah, dude! Seven B's and two A's” Stiles said proud. “So, wanna hang out with the others later?” Scott asked.

“Sure, even if I am not particularly fond of the twins I am sure- Oomph”

Stiles answered but then he walked against someone.

“What the hell dude, watch where you- Derek?!” Stiles' eyes widen in surprise.

“Hello to you too, Stiles.” Derek answered.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked. “I am back actually, at my old loft. Tell the pack to get to my appartment in 15, it's still at the same place” Derek said, turning on his heels and walked away. “Sure, Derek! It was nice meeting you again” Stiles said sarcastically. Derek waved without looking and disappeared. “Well, that's the Derek we know” Stiles said and turned to Scott, who was looking at him intensively. “What?” Stiles asked. “Uh, nothing” Scott shook his head and Stiles frowned.

“O-kaay...”

They split, Stiles went to his car and Scott to his bike.

*

 

Stiles arrived first and no one was there yet except of Derek and Cora. They were hovering above papers on the desk.

Stiles walked to the desk, to find a drawing of a green skin colored woman, with crooked teeth and a scary face.

“What. The. Hell. Is. This?” Stiles asked, picking up the drawing. “That” Derek said, snatching the drawing away from Stiles. “Is a witch. We've seen some around here” “Around here? You mean like in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked with wide eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes. “No, I mean New York, you dumbass” “Sorry, dude” Stiles said, holding his hands up in defense. “Man, that's some ugly witch” Scott wondered, looking at the drawing. “When did you get in?” Stiles asked. “Like, 2 seconds ago” Scott pulled a face at Stiles.

After a while the others were there too, and they sat down, Derek wanted to speak up, when they all heard a knock on the door. The hair in the neck of the wolves straighten up, they all had their claws out. Derek's and Scott's eyes flashed red.

“What... What's going on?” Allison asked hesitantly, her hands dipping in her bag to take a knife out. “Another wolf is in front of the door” Isaac growled.

“I- I am opening the door” Stiles said and stood up, walking slowly to the door. “Stiles, stay here!” Derek barked. But too late.

Stiles pushed the door open and saw Jackson. Scott, Derek, Cora and Isaac shifted back, but Ethan and Aiden were still growling.

“Ethan! Aiden! That's Jackson, he's pack” Derek snapped and they shifted back. “I am?” Jackson questioned, entering the loft. “What are you doing here?” Stiles asked puzzled. “I called him” Lydia replied carefully. “You know him?” Aiden turned to Lydia. “I am her ex” Jackson grinned and slung his arm around her. “Get off of my girlfriend” Aiden warned Jackson, his eyes flashing red.

“Geez, I don't want anything from her, I have a girlfriend anyway”Jackson answered, letting go of Lydia.

“So, what's going on, Derek. What are you doing back here?” Isaac wanted to know, breaking the tension. “Well, Cora and me, missed Beacon Hills to be honest, then we met her” Derek added and threw the drawing on the table.

“Oh my god, ew what is that?” Ethan said disgusted. “That's Zen. She's a witch. She followed Derek and me from New York, I think. She killed a pack there” Cora told them. “And uhm, is she a threat? I mean, what does she want in Beacon Hills?” Allison wanted to know. “We don't know that yet, but we do know that she certainly doesn't have something good in mind” Derek added.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Isaac wanted to know.

“When you see her, avoid her s much as possible. And please watch out guys, because she can change her looks, this drawing is her real face” Cora warned the guys.

After a few questions and discussions, the pack made a break. Lydia was with Jackson to catch up, with a not so happy Aiden. Allison and Scott cuddled on the sofa, Ethan was talking on the phone to Danny and Isaac and Derek were in the kitchen to get some food.

Stiles plopped down on the carpet next to Cora. “Hey Cora” He said with his usual smile. Cora rolled her eyes. “What do you want Stiles?” Stiles' eyes widen a little and he held his hands up in defense. “Seriously, you have to stop hanging out with Derek so much, his grumpiness rubbed at you. Anyway, why did you shift back, when Jackson came in? I mean you didn't knew him and that he was pack, did you?” “He smelled like pack. You know, when you get bitten, the smell of your alpha becomes your smell, but you add some of your own too. Aiden and Ethan are new here, they still smell a little like Deucalion, that's why they didn't recognize him” Cora explained him and Stiles nodded understanding.

“Oh, okay... What about Allison or Lydia? I mean they're not really pack since Allison is a human and Lydia's a banshee...” Stiles added. “Well, about that I'm not really know the exact details but since Allison is Scott's mate she also belongs to the pack. Lydia is like a plus, because she first got her banshee power after Peter bid her so she actually belongs to the pack.” Cora explained a little hesitantly. “Uhm, okay” Stiles scratched his neck. “Uhm, what about me..?” Stiles added. Cora pulled her legs up, slinging her arms around them. “Uhm, actually I have no idea what part you are to the pack. But what I know for sure is, that you are pack” Cora smiled for the first time, Stiles ever saw. “Thanks, I guess.”

* * * * *

After the meeting, everyone was heading home again. Stiles walked relaxed to his jeep, when he heard a movement around the corner. He stopped abruptly looking behind him. No one was there, they were still talking in the loft. Maybe it was the witch. “I can do it on my own.” Stiles said to himself and breath deep in, following the sounds. When he turned around the corner, he saw a small figure, covered with scarves. “Hey, you! Wait up!” Stiles called and the person begun to run. “I shouldn't have done that” he cursed and ran after the person. Stiles followed him in buildings, when he was trapped. “Got you” Stiles grinned confident.

The person turned around, uncovering the face. “Oh, ew” Stiles closed his eyes. It was indeed the witch. “What do you want, human?” she snarled. “What are you doing here?! What do you want from us? We never did anything to you!” Stiles asked her. “Did you ask your alpha already?” she spat. “I didn't but I am sure he didn't scar your face like that.” Stiles answered. Her glare turned aggressive. “Didn't you alpha taught you how to talk to a witch?” she yelled, raising her arms. “I will teach you a lesson, kid. Nunc a puella fues. Ad perilio, agatem!!!” she screamed and Stiles's eyes widen. He got down immediately and shrieked. When he looked up again, the witch was gone and he looked down on himself, but nothing changed. “What a great witch” Stiles muttered to himself and walked back to his jeep.

When Stiles reached his home, he jumped out of his jeep and walked into the house. “Dad?” he called out and dropped his keys on the small table next to the door. He saw a small note there and picked it up Hey Stiles, I am at the office, just order something. See you in the morning, love, dad

Stiles crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. He ordered some pizza and then sat in front of the TV. The night went uneventful and relaxing for Stiles.

*******

When Stiles woke up, he yawned. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and pushed the covers by side. He heard his father making breakfast downstairs in the kitchen. He shuffled, walking into the kitchen. Stiles grabbed his tooth brush and started to brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror. And let out a piercing scream. He was a girl! Stiles was a freaking girl!! “Stiles! Who's in your room!! What happened?!” he heard his father yell and he stormed into the room.

The sheriff looked at her confused. “Uhm, sorry but who are you?” He asked her. Stiles swallowed slowly. “It's me Dad” he said. John looked her up and down, she was standing there with batman boxers and a superman shirt. “Stiles!? What did you do? Has this something to do with this werwolf thing?” he asked and she nodded slowly. John sighed and pulled his hair a little. “Uhm... Just put on some clothes and come down and we talk” he said and left the room.

Stiles watched himself in the mirror again. Well, herself. She still can't believe it. “This shit keeps happening to me” she muttered to herself. Stiles opened her wardrobe and picked out the tightest jeans she has. Stiles waggled herself in and slipped in the smallest shirt she has. She glanced into the mirror again. Her hair was now a little below her chest. She still had the moles but she got more curves and her face was a little rounder. Stiles tried to smile but it dropped. She sighed, going through her hair and went down the stairs.

Her dad was sitting at the table, staring at his toast. “Dad..?” Stiles called and John shook his head.

“Uh yeah Stiles. Take a seat” Stiles looked irritated and sat down. She was hungry as hell. Stiles grabbed three toasts and smeared butter on them. She bit in one and moaned. Her dad was staring at her. “

Oh right, I am l a girl now, I have table manners” she murmured and grabbed some tissues to wipe her mouth.

“So, what happened?” her dad wanted to know.

“Well, Cora and Derek are back and-”

“They're back?” her dad interrupted her.

“Yes, dad. And they said a witch-”

“There are witches?!” her dad interrupted her again.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yes, yesterday was pack meeting, Jackson was there-”

“Jackson is also back?!”

“DAD!”

“Okay, I am sorry. Continue” She glared at him. “They said she killed a pack in New York and followed them here.”

“Why does she kill werwolves?” John asked her and she shrugged. “That's what we try to find out.” she answered. “And what exactly did you do to piss the witch off?” Stiles gaped.

“What-? I didn't- How'd you know?-” she stammered. Her father looked at her. “Fine, I may have said she looks like an abomination” she huffed. John sighed. “Really Stiles? Really? Couldn't you hold back like just once in your life?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and John stares at her again. “What is it now?” Stiles asked her father annoyed. His face softens. “It's nothing just... You look a lot like your mother, more than before since you're a girl now” the sheriff admitted. Stiles' heart crushed and she felt bad for snapping at him.

“I- Uhm. Sorry dad. I have to meet the others.” she muttered. Her father smiled slightly. “Keep safe, now you're a girl... When someone touches my babygirl I will rip his-”

“DAD!”

* * * *

Stiles sat in her jeep with her phone in her hand. She told everyone to meet at Derek's loft asap. Also she texted Lydia and Allison to bring her a few clothes, since she doesn't own anything femal-ish clothes. She parked her jeep somewhere hidden and saw all of them walking into the loft. Stiles waited until everyone was up there and jumped out of the jeep. She dusted her shirt off and walked the stairs up. “Showtime” she muttered and knocked on the door.

“It's Stiles!” he heard Scott call. “Hey Stiles, why're you so late although- Who the hell are you?!” Scott greeted her smiling but stopped midsence and stared at her shocked. “What's going on?” Isaac wanted to know now and looked over the corner. “Who are you?” Lydia asked and stepped to her.

“Did I bring my clothes because you need some? I mean Stiles told me to bring some of my clothes and wait- Isn't that Stiles' shirt?”

“Are you like his girlfriend?” Allison wanted to know watching her intensively. “You're pretty” Lydia said and Stiles blushed.

They all surrounded her, spamming her with questions, but not letting her answer. “Guys, get away from Stiles” Derek called.

“Stiles!?” they all repeated shocked. “Yes, Stiles” Derek answered. “I wonder why you guys didn't recognize my scent” Stiles said and slipped away from the guys. “What the hell happened?” Ethan wanted to know. “It was her, wasn't it?” Cora asked. “Who?” Jackson wanted to know. “The queen you dumbass, what do you think” Stiles huffed. Jackson raised his fist to punch her but dropped it again. She flinched but then grinned, when she saw that his fist dropped. “Ha I am a girl, you can't hit me” Stiles laughed. Jackson growled at her and she squeaked and ran to the sofa. “Did you just squeak?” Allison laughed and Stiles flipped her off.

“What did you say to her?” Derek asked her. “I didn't do anything, guys come on!” she whined. They all look at her. “You know you seem to forget a lot that we know if you lie for that like 99% of your friends are werewolves” Scott said. “I am not her friend” Jackson announced.

“Jackson?” Stiles called him.  
“Huh?” Jackson turned to her.  
“Shut up”  
“So what did you say to her?” Derek repeated. “I just pissed her off a little. Just a little” Stiles answered and showed with her finger the amount of how much she did piss the witch off. “Oh Stiles Stiles Stiles...” Allison mumbled. “Why'd you do that? Huh Stiles? You can use your phone to call us.” Cora barked. “When did that happen?” Scott asked and Stiles smiles sheepishly. “Yesterday right after the meeting. I saw her around the corner.” Everybody else groaned and she looked on the floor.

“I am sorry!” Stiles called and threw her arms up.

“No, you're not” Ethan replied and she shook her head grinning.

Derek smacked her head. “Ow! Dude, you can't do that! I am a girl!” Stiles complained and held her head. “I don't think he cares” Aiden laughed. “Whatever What are we going to do?” Stiles wanted to know and plopped down on the sofa.

“I think first of all we need to talk to Deaton, and we'll look what he's thinking. Does your dad already know?” Scott asked Stiles and she nodded. “He was the first, obviously.” Cora rolled her eyes. “And what are we going to do now?” Allison said. “What do you mean, by now? I mean we'll talk to Deaton and that's it” Jackson replied.  
“Well, we can't really let her stay like this. First, we need to buy her clothes. And we have to talk to the Sheriff how to explain that his son is disappeared and he now has a daughter.” Lydia threw in. “She's right” Isaac agreed.

“Obviously” she smirked. “Alright, so you guys do your girly things and we sort the things out” Derek said and everybody stood up. “Cora you go with them” Derek ordered and grabbed all the letters on the table.

“No” Cora responded. Derek turned to her and raised his eyebrow. “What? I am not one of your little betas you can push around, alright? I am your sister” Cora spoke.  
“I need you to go with them to have someone to watch. Three humans alone isn't good, especially when Stiles pissed a witch off.” Derek explained.  
“I am not human!”  
“I can protect myself!”  
“Fuck you Derek”  
(it's obvious who said what)  
“Fine” Cora huffed and went out of the loft with the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

„Why did you do that? You know you're pretty lucky she didn't do any harm“ Cora asked her. Cora was driving with Stiles, and Lydia with Allison. Stiles went through her hair nervously „I just.. You know I wanted to do something to help the pack, alright? It seems like everyone's something important to the pack and I am just Stiles.. And what do you mean by 'she didn't do any harm' huh? Have you been looking at me lately? I am a fricking girl“ Stiles complained making Cora grin.

„She could have killed you“  
Stiles swallowed hard. „Ok, being turned into a girl doesn't seem sooooo terrible now..“ Stiles muttered and stopped her jeep. „Let the party begin“ Cora said sarcastically when Stiles hopped out of the jeep. „Come on Cora! Let's get me some hot girl clothes“ Stiles laughed and pulled Cora towards Lydia and Allison.

* * * 

„This, this, this aaaaand this.“ Lydia counted and piled a pile of clothes in Stiles arms. „Lydia- I-“ Stiles yelped.“Oh my god and this one is cute!“ Lydia exclaimed and put more clothes on Stiles. Allison held Lydia's wrist. „Lydia I think it's enough. Remember, it's Stiles first time shopping. Don't carry it too far“

„Thank you, Allison!“

„Alright, just go into the cabin and try all of these clothes on“ Lydia waved off and pushed Stiles into a cabin. „Cora, can you please get me a black leather jacket and combat boots?“ Stiles whispered and looked to Cora. Cora nodded and went off to get a leather jacket.

„Where's she going?“ Allison wanted to know and Stiles grinned.

„Doing me a favour“

While Stiles was trying all the clothes on, Lydia gave her, someone reached in and gave her a black leather jacket with boots. „Thanks“ After a while Stiles got out. „For what the leather jacket and the boots?“ Lydia wanted to know. „It's just a pack thing you know?“ Stiles laughed. „Right“ Allison smiled. When they payed they went back to their cars. „Derek said we should meet them at Deaton's clinic“ Cora said when she looked up from her phone. „Deaton wants to talk to you“

And with that, the four girls drive off to the animal clinic. When they arrived at the car, Stiles got out and pulled her hair into a ponytail. „I don't get it why you girls want to have long hair. It's freaking annoying.“ Stiles muttered and they stepped into the clinic.

When the girls entered the main room, books, papers and other documents were sprawled all over Deaton's desk. „Stiles. Why are you always getting in trouble?“ Deaton greeted her and she rolled her eyes. „Seems like the girls hormones are getting her“ Ethan whispered to Isaac. „I still can hear you very very clearly!“ Stiles snapped.

„So what's the plan?“ Cora asked and leaned on the wall. „You need to take a ice bath, Stiles“ Deaton told her. „No fricking way I am getting in this freezer again!“ Stiles protested. „Stiles you have to! Only then we can see how strong the spell is, inside your body is the center of the spell“ Derek explained her.

„No fricking way...“ Stiles repeated and stepped back.

„Stiles“ Scott said and caressed her shoulder. „You don't have to be afraid alright? You got out of there last time and you will this time as well“ Stiles looked up at him.

„Promise?“

„Promise“ he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

„Dear god, Scott. Don't get too used to female Stiles“ Stiles chuckled, got out of her shoes and walked over the bathub, which was filled by Ethan and Aiden.

„Who's going to pull her out?“ Deatons asked.

„I am“

Everyone turned around.

„You? Why you?“ Isaac asked. „Because I'm her alpha“ Derek answered when his eyes flash red. „You ready?“ Derek whispered to Stiles and she nodded. Stiles sank into the ice cold water.

„Don't be scared. I got you“ Derek whispered as he gripped his hands softly around Stiles shoulder. „1...2...3!“ Deaton counted and by three Derek pushed Stiles into the water.

First she held her breath. Then she let the air out of her lungs. The bubbles escape her mouth and nose, but still she doesn't let any water in her mouth. Stiles struggled, moved around panicked, her head felt like it's exploding anytime. She opened her eyes and looked through the water in Derek's face. In his eyes. Let go she thought and let the water fill her mouth and nose, when she blacked out.

* * *

Her eyes opened rapidly. She jumped out of the water and breathed in. Stiles inhaled loudly, holding her chest. „Fucking Deaton always making me drown“ she muttered and got out of the bathtub.

But this wasn't the same place like the last time. It was a small warm room, There was one door and Stiles moved towards it. She turned the knob and behind the door was a long floor. She walked down there. There were doors everywhere with little windows that showed what was happening behind the doors. Stiles went to a red door and looked in the window. There she saw herself, holding Derek up in the pool, while the Kanima aka. Jackson was walking around the pool.

„What the hell is this?“ she asked.

„Your memories“ someone answered and she turned around.

There stood herself, well himself. Like Stiles in her male version. „Uh our memories to be exact. Yo dumbass“ he greeted her. „What are you calling me dumbass dumbass?“ Stiles snapped.

„Whoa, calm down, the hormones are getting you, Ethan was right“ Stiles backed up.

„Whatever. So what are these things?“ Stiles asked and gestured to the painted doors which were in different colors. „Like I already said memories.“ Stiles answered.

„And what are you?“

Stiles looked at Stiles.

„I am you, obviously. Everyone has the opposite gender of her or himself inside. And the spell locked me here and brought you out.“

  
„Great“

  
„Come on, I'll show you something“ Stiles said and waved her. She followed him past all the door, peeking in and smiled at some things. The two reached a white room, with a pink something floated in the middle of the room.

Stiles got closer and pinched it. „It feels funny“ she chuckled. „What is that?“ she asks and turned around.

„Your sex, actually it has to be blue, but the witch put the spell on you.“ Stiles answered. „How do we undo it?“ Stiles wants to know.

„You can't. Obviously the witch put the spell on you to teach you a lesson. You can't turn back again, until you have learned it“

„And that's the only way to undo the spell?“ Stiles asked panicked. „Uh huh. The other way is that the witch, who put the spell on you, takes the spell back and since that's not going to happen: yeah, it's the only way to undo it“ Stiles scratched his head.

Stiles sighed. „Great“ she muttered. Suddenly male Stiles looked up.

„Anyway, I think they're calling you back... Tell them hi“ Stiles heard but then everything went black again and the last thing she saw that her male self was waving at her.

*

Stiles gasped for air and lunged out from the ice bath. „Stiles!“ Scott called and ran next to her to help her outof the ice bath.

„Get her a towel“ Deaton said and Isaac hurried to Stiles to warm her up. „Are you okay?“ Scott said and hugged first the towel around her then, himself. „Yeah... You know I am still a guy on the inside“ Stiles chattered but leaned in the hug anyway. „Did you see something?“ Isaac wanted to know. „Let her change into something warm first“ Derek said and Stiles went to the bathroom and changed.

„So what happened?“ Scott wanted to know. Stiles was now in some warm batman sweater she proudly chose herself and some skinny jeans. „Well, it was really weird. First there was a floor with different colored doors and there were my memories. I then met my male self and he told me that I only can undo the spell by the witch taking the spell back or learning the lesson, since she put the spell on me to learn a lesson“ Stiles told them.

„What a surprise“ Lydia muttered and Stiles raised her eyebrow.

„No need to be sarcastic“

„So what are we doing?“ Scott asked and turned to Derek. „I think we first should try to talk to the witch.“ Derek said. „You really think she takes the spell back?“ Isaac piped in.

  
„We should try“ „Maybe we should just try to scent her.“ Aiden suggests.

„Obviously you don't need me here.. I am outta here“ Jackson announced.

„Jackson! We need your help!“ Lydia yelled.

„You've got enough werewolves to fix the problem Stilinski caused“ Jackson replied and got in his porsche.

„Idiot“ Stiles muttered. „Why didn't you say anything?“ Scott barked at Derek. „I don't need to. He'll come back“ Derek said calmly. „Whatever makes you sleep at night“ Lydia huffed.

„Soo, next problem: We need to clear things with my dad“ Stiles changed the subject then swallowed hard. She wasn't used to this. When Jackson was being an asshole she usually just shrugged it away and it was fine, but now it was different. She was hurt. „She's right. Maybe we should get my father as well and together they can find a solution. Stiles is your dad- Stiles? Are you okay?“ Allison suddenly sounded concerned and rushed over Stiles. „Why yes I'm-“ Stiles sobbed. Sobbed? Why did she start crying?

„What is it Stiles?“ Scott asked panicked. Stiles wiped the tears away and laughed alittle. „It's nothing really! It's just this damn girl emotions. I just got a little upset when Jackson said that because I seem to fuck everything up, don't I“ she choked. „No Stiles! That's not true“ Allison assured her and hugged her tightly. Lydia smiled softly. „You know Jackson can be a asshole sometimes-“

„Derek, wait no. You know Jackson, Stiles is okay. Derek- COME BACK!!“ Isaac growled and the door slammed.

„What happened?“ Allison turned around. „Derek's gone. After he heard Stiles crying his eyes went red, and he said. 'I need to beat the crap out of my first beta'.“ Isaac was panicking.

„He WHAT?!“ Lydia screeched.

„We need to find him, or it won't end good.“ Cora yelled. „Isaac, with me. We can find him by scent.“ Scott ordered.

Isaac nodded and was about to leave when the door opened again. „Alright, I am doing it! Derek jeez! Calm down!“ someone yelped. „Don't tell me what to do! I am your freaking alpha“ a deeper voice growled.

„It's them“ Scott whispered. Derek and Jackson came into the room. Derek was holding Jackson by his collar. „Derek, are you out of your mind!?-“ Scott snapped. „Shut up“ Derek replied and threw Jackson to Stiles feet.

„I- I am sorry Stiles. Alright? I didn't mean that.“ Jackson stuttered.

Stiles smiled slightly. „It's alright, Jackson“ Jackson got up and brushed the dust off. „But I am going anyway. Mighty alpha! Please let me go“ Jackson said sarcastic. „Get out of my eyes“ Derek rumbled and Jackson went out. Stiles smiled at Derek. „Thanks Der“ she said.

Derek froze and then showed his teeth. „S'okay“ he mumbled. „Was that supposed to be a smile?“ Lydia asked.

„It was a start“

* * *   
Later the day, the whole pack was at the Stilinski house, after calling Chris Argent. Stiles opened the door.

„Dad? I am back.“ she called and John came in the salon. „Hey Stiles- And rest. What are you doing here? Throwing a party?“ he said and eyed the pack. His gaze stayed on Derek, who shifted uncomfortable. „Daaad“ Stiles whined and pulled him in the living room. „Would you please stop glaring at Derek like you want to eat his face?“

  
„Isn't it the opposite actually?“ John asked. „Dad! He's a werewolf, got it? Not a actual wolf.“ Stiles said. „Now sit down and listen, the pack and Mr. Argent need to“ talk to you“ she pressed her father down the couch and the gestured the pack Chris to come in the living room.

* * *

„She was WHERE?!“ John yelled, standing up. „In the ice bath. We thought it wouldn't be that dangerous, since it wasn't the first time, so-“ „THE FIRST TIME?!“ John yelled again. „When did you do it in the first place?“ John wanted to know and turned to Stiles. „Well... When Jennifer took you. We needed to find out where you are“ Stiles explained. John's face softened. „You risked your life for me?“ he asked. „Well, duh. You're my dad“ Stiles replied. „Well, don't do it again“ John snapped and Stiles gaped at him. „What- Dad! When we wouldn't have done it, you wouldn't sit here!“ she said. John was silent and sat down again.

„Since that's cleared now... What are we going to do about Stiles being a girl?“ Chris asked. „We should probably tell people male Stiles went to New York, for holidays and you're his cousine or something.“ Scott suggested. „That's actually a good idea“ Stiles agreed. „Okay... Do you have something like clothes and et ecetera?“ John wanted to know and Stiles nodded.

„Yeah, I was shopping with the girls, in the morning... I should probably hang them in my wardrobe now“ Stiles stood up, grabbing the loads od shopping bags. „I am helping you“ Scott rushed to her.

„Dude! I'm still a guy!“ she exclaimed, picking all the bags up, walked a few steps and then tripped. Scott was raising his eyebrows. Stiles turned red.

„Just... Take the bags and shut up, alright?“ Scott took the bags and got upstairs to Stiles' bedroom. They put all the clothes in, when Scott turned to Stiles.

„Are you alright?“ he asked her. She sat down on the bed. „I am good actually.“ Stiles replied. „I mean, how do you handle with being a girl? I would totally freak out“ Scott repeated, sitting down next to her.

Stiles sighed. „I know. But it happens, alright? And since I know, we can turn me back some time, I'm totally okay with it. It's not really that terrible to be a girl, since, you know I can experience some things.“ she wiggled her eyebrows.

„Oh my god ew, Stiles. Stop talking, that's disgusting!“ Scott protested and Stiles laughed. „No, seriously. I am good. It didn't make any more damage“ Scott smiled a little. „Great! I am like so overprotective over you now, because you're a girl“ he admitted. Stiles raised her eyebrows.

„Oh hell no! Don't play big brother on me, when I actually meet some guys, okay?“

"They won't dare to come near you“ Scott answered, his eyes flashing yellow.

„SCOTT!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nerds! Here's the second Chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading:)  
> My updates stay probably, Saturday night.  
> I am still looking for a beta. If you're interested, please contact me on my twitter: @LisaMTran


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a little bit late!! I am sorry!  
> Still looking for a beta, please contact me twitter: @LisaMTran

When the two went back downstairs, Chris and her father were in the kitchen talking.

„We're ordering pizza“ Isaac said, gesturing to Allison who was talking on the phone. „Stiles? I am having a night shift the whole week“ Sheriff Stilinski remembered her, who was walking with Chris back in the living room.

„Riiiight! And I guess you don't want your 'daughter' be home alone“ Stiles grimaced.

„Can you sleep over at Scott's?“ the Sheriff asked, turning to Scott.

„I am sorry, Sheriff. But we're having a werewolves night, training and so on. Derek said we have to practice everything again.“

Stiles smirked.

„Great! Then I'll sleep over at Derek's!“ her father opened his mouth to protest but Stiles cut him off.. „Ah! No! I'll be sleeping over at Derek's! Cora is also there and they can protect me. Either you let me, or I am gonna stay at home. Alone“ the sheriff grumbled. „You didn't even asked Derek“ Stiles gave him the 'Oh really?' look and turned to Derek.

„Derek? Can I sleep over at yours?“ Derek was about to deny

„Actually-“

but: „Great!“ Stiles beamed and Derek shut his mouth. „See!“ she told her father. „

Hey! That's not fair! You said it's a werewolves night, only. But Stiles isn't a werewolf!“ Allison protested. „I am in!“ she declared.

„When Allison's coming I am coming as well“ Lydia announced and Derek groaned.

„It was supposed to be a werewolves night!“ he grumbled.

„Hey! Lighten up, sourwolf. Cora was the only girl so we're giving her company“ „Fine“ Derek huffed. „Pizza is here!“ Chris called and everyone gathered in the kitchen, fighting for a piece of their favorite pizza. The evening went uneventful, and at eight o'clock, the sheriff went up, changing into his work clothes.

When he came down again, Stiles stood at the door.

„I'll be staying at Derek's for the whole week. Please be careful“ she said.

„Don't worry. You know me“ he replied. „That's why I worry! Anyway, watch out for the witch, she may or may not be having an eye on you, because you're my dad“ Stiles warned him. „Yes! I got it.“ he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

„Ew, dad. I am a guy!“ she yelled, but didn't wipe it off either. The sheriff laughed and went out the door.

„See you. And be careful. Have fun, but not too much fun. And-“

„Dad. Just go“ the sheriff rolled his eyes and got into the cruiser waving her good bye.

Stiles closed the door, sighing. „So guys! Since I know, you still have to pack your things... Get out!“ she yelled and shushed everyone out, including Mr. Argent.

„See you later Stiles!“ Scott shouted before Stiles could shut the door.

She raced the stairs up and packed everything she saw in a bag. „sleep clothes shorts, tops, shoes, jackets“ she mumbled. Stiles grabbed the bag, and then her keys. On the way outside she snatched some movies and put them in the already full bag. She sat in her jeep.

„We probably need some snacks since I doubt Derek has something edible in his loft“, Stiles thought to herself and drove to the next supermarket. Stiles parked her jeep and got out. She patted her jeep softly and said. „Don't worry, Roscoe. Mummy will be back soon“ she entered the supermarket and quickly walked to the snack and sweets aisle.

Stiles picked up tomato flavored crisps, chocolate, gummy bears and marshmallows. But the thing she couldn't find was salt and vinegar crisps. „Salt and vinegar, salt and vinegar. Where are you?“ she mumbled, looking at the shelves for her favorite crisps. Finally, she saw the last bag of them and snatched it, but someone else did that too.

„Hey! That's mine-! Greenberg?“ she looked at him. „Do I know you?“ he asked her, pushing his glasses up.

She wanted to smack him and say „That's not funny“ but then she remembered. „Ouh.. No, I... My cousin just showed me a picture of you.. And I have to go. Do you mind giving me that bag of crisps?“ she asked.

„You can have it“ „Thanks!“ she beamed and wanted to leave but he grabbed her arm. „But under one condition. I get a kiss“ he demanded. She paled. „What? No!“ she protested and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but this stupid girl body was so weak.

„Come on, one kiss won't hurt“ he said getting closer.

„SECURITY!“ she yelled as loud as she could. Greenbergs eyes widen, when two men came along the aisle. „What is happening here?“ one men wanted to know. Greenberg's grip loosened and she escaped, rubbing her arm. „He sexually harrassed me! He wanted to kiss me against my will“ she accused and pointed at him. The two men look surprised. „Is that true?“ they turn to Greenberg. „Uh, I just.... Yes, but“ „You come with us!“ the man said and both grabbed his arms, leading him to their office.

Stiles breathed in deeply and smoothened her clothes. „This kids nowadays. Always so horny. I wasn't like that“ she muttered and then left to the kitchen to pay her things.

* * *  
The door to the loft was open. She went in and Allison, Scott were already there, they sat in front of the new flat screen, that Stiles chose a few months before Derek and Cora left.

„Hey Stiles!“ Allison smiled. Scott's head jerked up, „Huh? Oh, hi Stiles. You smell so weird, that's why I didn't recognize you.“ he said. „What's up Stiles!“ Isaac called, running down the stairs.

„What's that smell? Oh it's you. No offense, but you don't smell as lovely as you usally do“ he wrinkled his nose. Cora, who was behind him agreed. „Actually you stink“ „Hey, fuck you“ When Derek came in the room, he sniffed the air, and his eyes fell on Stiles. „Whose smell is that?“ he grumbled and walked towards Stiles.

„That's a very funny story actually.“ Stiles laughed insecure. „I was in the supermarket to get some snacks and wanted the last bag of salt and vinegar, when Greenberg also took it. He gave it to me, but demanded a kiss.“ Derek growled.

„Jeez, calm down. I didn't want to but this body“, she looked at her body. „Is like so weak and I shouted for security.“ „I am gonna kill him. I am so gonna kill him“ Scott stood up, but Allison pulled him down again. „No, Scott you don't“ she said and Scott sighed. „Yeah because, I'm gonna do it“ Derek replied and went out, but Stiles stood in his way to stop him.

His body plus his speed threw Stiles over. „Ow, what the hell dude!“ she shouted and then sat up. „I'm sorry“ Derek apologized and held his hand out. „Wow! The bid bad broody alpha apologized?“ Stiles smirked and stared at his hand. „What are you doing?“ she asked him „Helping you up?“ „Oh“ she smiled and grabbed his hand. But instead of letting it go, after he helped her up, he pulled her into a... Hug? „Uh, what the hell are you doing?“ Stiles asked, when Derek slung his arms around her, his head in the crock of her neck,

“He's scent marking you” Cora hid her laughter behind her hand, everyone else too. Derek pressed his body against her and she blushed. “I would totally have a boner if I weren't a girl.” she thought. “There are advantages as a girl”. Derek groaned and Stiles just blushed harder.

“Are you like... Are you done yet? Not that I'm complaining, but...” Stiles ranted and Derek let her go. Cora, Isaac, Scott and Allison stared at them amused, Suddenly the loft door was pushed open and in came Lydia, Aiden and Ethan. “What's happening?”, Lydia wanted to know

“Why are Scott, Isaac, Cora and Allison look like their going to explode from laughing, why is Stiles' red. And why in hell does Derek have a b-” Aiden's eyes widen, shutting Lydia's mouth with his hand immediately.

Everyone was looking at Derek, because they knew what Lydia was going to say. Indeed, in his tight ass jeans, was a bump. But Stiles couldn't see like any color near to red or pink in his face. Like he doesn't give two shits about they now, him having a boner. Derek turned around, climbing up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Stiles called after him.

“I think we both know where I am going” Derek yelled back and everyone laughed. Stiles was so embarrassed. “I just... Change into my pajamas...” she mumbled and then locked herself into some room.

She sat on the bed, which seemed like Isaac's bedroom and hit herself. “Stupid Stiles! Stupid Derek with his goddamn perfect looking face! Stupid Greenberg” she cursed. She sighed and then stood up to change into her pajama. Stiles packed the clothes in her bag, threw her bag on to the bed and then went back to the living room.

* 

When she came into the living room, Lydia, Allison, Ethan and Scott were fighting on which movie they wanted to watch. Derek looked up from watching his pack fighting amused and then stared at Stiles.

His eyes went a little wide, almost unnoticed but then normal again. He was eyeing Stiles up and down, who was wearing a tank top and short, because it's so hot. “What..?” Stiles was in mid tying her hair up but froze, looking insecure. Derek licked his lips, Stiles blushed again, dropping her hair.

“Dude! Would you stop that! That's freaking uncomfortable!” she hissed and Derek just shrugged his shoulders. He smirked and then Aiden, Cora and Isaac came back from the kitchen with bowls of popcorn in their hand.

“Food!” Stiles yelled, storming to Aiden and snatched a bowl away. Everyone was looking at him weirdly. “If it wouldn't be you, I'd say you're pregnant” Cora noted and Stiles stuck her tongue out. “What?! This body needs power” she replied and sat down on the couch. The others followed her, Ethan and Aiden were fighting over who sat on the couch and who on the floor. Derek growled behind them and both dropped on the floor staring at the blank tv. Derek sat on the last free spot, which was coincidentally next to Stiles. She shifted a little uncomfortable, but Derek just sat there still. She sat on her knees, her shoulders brushing Derek's.

The movie was really long and Stiles didn't know where to with her long legs. Ethan sat in front of her on the floor. She set her feet on his shoulder. “What the hell, Stiles” Ethan shouted pushing her feet down. Derek growled and Ethan rolled his eyes, putting her feet back up his shoulders again. “Jeez, Derek calm down.” Ethan grumbled and Stiles chuckled. Her neck was hurting and she twisted her head. After a few seconds, and long thinking, she slowly lowered her head on Derek's shoulder. Derek froze, when her head met his shoulders, but he let her head lean on him. Stiles cuddled herself a little on Derek and concentrated on the movie again.

Between the fifth or the sixth movie, Stiles fell asleep. When her eyes fluttered open, everything was dark. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. Stiles sat up and looked around. “Man, this is a mess!” she mumbled.

They were all in a dog pile, like literally. Allison and Scott were tangled into each other, but somehow, Isaac's arms were in them too. Cora's head laid on his stomach. Stiles smiled at them. Cora's feet were on Ethan's and Aiden snuggled with him, while Lydia slept under his hold. And in the middle of it, Stiles and Derek. Just then, she realized how close they were. She had slept on his chest, him holding her safely. She blushed a little, then tried to entangle herself to get up. Derek groaned a little, but then turned around. Stiles stood up, and then grabbed some blankets, She covered them and placed a light kiss on Isaac's forehead.

After that, she toddled into the kitchen taking something to drink. She opened the fridge, snatching a water bottle and drink from it. “Why are you awake?”

Stiles jumped, nearly dropping the bottle then turned around, facing Derek. “What the hell, dude! You scared the crap out of me!” Stiles yelled. Derek closed her mouth with his hand.

“Be quiet! You will wake the others!” Stiles quietened and Derek pulled his hand back. “What are you doing up?” Stiles asked him. “You woke me.” he replied. “I am sorry. I just wanted to drink something.” she answered. But she left something out. Since the day she sacrificed herself for her dad, she couldn't sleep anymore. She slept like two hours straight, and then woke up, because she had the feeling someone strangled her. But tonight it wasn't like that. And she needed to know why.

Derek nodded, not really satisfied with her answer, but left her answer like that. He then turned around. “You coming back to sleep?” he asked her. “Sure!” Stiles replied and put the water bottle back in the fridge. They both walked with as little sound as they could. When the two reached the couch, their space was occupied by the rest of the pack. “Great” Stiles whispered. “What now?” She asked. “I guess we have to sleep somewhere else” Derek replied. “Alright” she said.

He went up the stairs, Stiles followed him but then, stopped abruptly. “We?!” Derek was already upstairs. Stiles knew he had heard her. “You coming?” he called her. She got up, tripping a few times and then stood next to him. “Do you have to be so clumsy?” he snapped. “Oh I'm sorry Mr. Perfect! I am not a big bad werewolf like you who has like perfect sight! I am just a human!” she snapped back. Derek sighed and went through his hair with his hand. “I am tired, alright? Let's not fight now” Stiles face softened.

“Okay... Let's go to sleep” Derek led her to Cora's bedroom. She opened the door, but didn't get in. Derek was a little bit confused. “Look, I am sorry that I snapped at you. It just gets on me when everyone reminds me that I am human. Because you guys are all werewolves, Allison is a great hunter and Lydia is a banshee. And I am just Stiles.” Derek looked at her. “Listen, Stiles. You're not 'just' Stiles. You saved our asses more than we could count. You're important. You are so smart and get us out from trouble. Without you we would be dead” Stiles smiled at him.

“Thank you”

Without thinking, she hugged him tightly. Her little frame hugged him. Derek froze but then slung his arms around her fragile body, resting his chin on her head. After a while they let go. “Good night Derek” she whispered and then went in the room. But Derek stood there, watching the closed door, listening to her heartbeat until it took a frequent beat.

* * * * * * * *

“Why are you sleeping up here?” A loud smacking sound came up.

“Ouw! What the hell?!”

“You can't wake up a girl like that she will you”

“If you two won't shut up, I am going to kill both of you” Stiles groaned and turned around in the bed. Allison and Scott were sitting at the end of the bed.

“Stiiiiiiles” Scott whined. “Scott, get the hell out of here! I am tired!” Stiles groaned again, chucking a pillow at his face. “Derek!!!!! Stiles doesn't want to get up!” Scott called and a smashing growl came as a response. “I am up! I am up!” Stiles yelled, sitting up straight in the bed. She could hear the laughter downstairs. “I can hear you!” Stiles called downstairs and got out of the bed.

She ruffled her hair. “Why were you sleeping in Cora's room?” Scott wanted to know. “I woke up, middle of the night and got something to drink. I woke up Derek. And when we wanted to sleep, you guys occupied the couch so we had to sleep somewhere else” Stiles explained. Suddenly her head perked up. “what are we having for breakfast?”

* * *

Stiles was shocked. She stared at the empty fridge. “What the fuck?! NO! The breakfast is the most important meal of the day! We can't start the day without a breakfast! Derek! Why don't you have food in you fricking fridge. That's what the fridge for!” Stiles whined, hugging the fridge. “Don't be such a drama queen” Ethan said. She glared at him. “Don't call me drama queen!” “Let's go out for breakfast” Isaac suggested “Great idea! And Ethan pays” Stiles added and Ethan gaped at her. “What..?! No!” he protested. “Don't be a drama queen” she mocked him. “We all know you earn good.” Stiles said and disappeared to change.

Stiles drove to the breakfast restaurant the pack decided to eat in silence, Derek sat next to her. Only Derek. They separated the cars so shitty. Ethan and Aiden were driving their bikes, Lydia with Aiden. Scott's driving with Allison, Isaac and Cora. There was one seat free in Scott's car, but Derek insisted on driving with Stiles. She gripped her wheel so hard, her knuckles turned white.

“Why did you have to drive with me, huh? Think I am so clumsy that I even can't drive a car. Always needs to be watched over” she huffed. Derek stayed calm. “No. I just didn't wanted you to be alone.” Stiles breathed out. “I'm sorry-” “Don't” Derek put a hand on hers. “It's fine.” Stiles sent him a smile then parked her jeep on the last free spot to the restaurant. Then they all walked to the restaurant.

“Hey, Allison. Is there something going on between Isaac and Cora?” Stiles asked Allison. Isaac and Cora were walking next to each other smiling and talking a lot. “They're cute, right?” Allison smiled.”No they're not” Derek grumbled. “Oh, come on buddy! Stop brooding. I haven't seen Cora this happy since... Well since ever!” Stiles poked Derek playfully.

When the pack entered the restaurant everyone was looking at them. Very expected. They are a group of loud teenagers with a brooding almost-adltl.

The waiter got them a big table and took their orders. They talked a lot and had a lot of fun. Stiles looked out of the window and saw Jackson across the street with a blond girl on his hand. Jackson looked painfully to them. Stiles frowned a little bit, then waving at him, gesturing him to come in. But Jackson stormed off, pulling the girl with him.

“Did you see that?” Stiles asked the others and they nodded. “Who cares?” Aiden said and shoved the scrambled eggs in his mouth. “Aiden!” Lydia scolded him. “Maybe we should talk to him” Scott said.

“Yeah. Maybe we should”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it's so late! But I was really busy... Anyway, here's the chapter.   
> Not edited, mistakes are mine~

After they all finished eating, Ethan paid, as promised, and they split up again. „Guys, I will grab a few things at the supermarket” Stiles told them. “I am going with you” Derek said and Stiles smiled at him. They both drove to the supermarket and Stiles took a cart. They led the cart through the market, grabbing a few things here and there. 

“Stiles, we're not getting poptarts” Derek said, putting the pack of poptarts back in the shelf. “What? Why!?” Stiles gaped at him dumbfounded. “Because they're not healthy! And you need to be healthy” Derek replied.

  
“Are you calling me _fat_?!” Derek's face paled, Stiles challenging him. “NO! I meant that you need to e healthy, you need to eat more fruits and vegetables” Derek stammered, taking apples and salad. “Uh uh, I get it. I am fat. You think I am fat” Stiles grimaced then pushing the cart to the next aisle. “Stiles! I wasn't calling you fat” Derek called after her. “Whoa, dude! You called her fat?” a strange girl asked him, standing next to Stiles. “What does it matter to you” Derek snapped at her. “You can't call a girl fat” she said. “In fact, she is pretty fit” she added, making Stiles blush. “Whatever” he huffed and the girl raised her eyebrows. “You can't call your girlfriend fat, you dumbass” “She isn't my girlfriend” “Good, because I gave her my number.”

Derek rolled his eyes, taking Stiles hand and pushing the cart away. “What the hell was that?” Stiles asked yanking her hand out of Derek's. “You can't just snap at everyone, you didn't even know her.” “Did you know her?” Derek looked her in the face. “No, but it doesn't matter! She was being nice, alright?” “So what?! Why do you care when you don't know her” Derek yelled. “I liked her! And know she doesn't even want me to call her!” Stiles snapped. “Did you forget? You are only a girl on the outside! And if she gave you your number it means that she's a homosexual!” Derek reminded her. “What now?!” Stiles answered. “Just stop acting so dramatic!” Derek barked at her, his eyes turned red, making her flinch. The people in the supermarket were looking at them. Derek's eyes immediately turned hazel again. Stiles didn't look at him and walked to the cash. 

 

Stiles stormed in the loft, slamming the door behind her and then went to the kitchen. Everybody gave her weird looks, and then the door slid open again, a lot quieter than before. Derek was standing there, saying nothing. He didn't say anything but his eyes told his pack, how broken he was. Silent he stomped up the stairs, then a door closing. “What the hell happened with them?” Ethan asked. Scott stood up. “I am going to talk to Stiles” he said quietly. Cora and Isaac exchanged looks, deciding who's going to talk to Derek and then Isaac left upstairs. 

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked carefully. “What?!” Stiles said, smashing the groceries in the fridge. “Derek and I had a fight” Stiles answered. “About what?”   
“He called me fat” 

Scott raised his eyebrows.”That you are fat? That's what you fought about?” “No” Stiles sighed and sat on a chair. “A girl came up to me and gave me her number, telling me to call her. Derek then came and we started discussing and suddenly he barked at me, his eyes were red!” Stiles told Scott. “He shifted?!” Scott was shocked. “NO! But I was afraid, alright? I was never afraid of him. Well, yes at the beginning I was. But I thought we were something like friends now. He even scared the girl away. I may have liked her. Why doesn't he even want me to be happy?” “Maybe he was jealous” Stiles stared at Scott. “Scott, are you mad?! Buddy, really? He couldn't even have that girl, she probably was homosexual.” “No, you idiot! Jealous of her!” Stiles eyes widen. “What?!?!” Stiles laughed dryly. “Never ever” she said . “Well, it looks like that for me... Anyway, he really cares about you, alright? That, I 100 percent know. Although I am the one who isn't that fond of him. Derek's our friend. And we all can see he cares about you. He would never hurt you” Scott said and then left the kitchen. 

* * * * *

A knock on the door. “Go away” Derek groaned but Isaac came in anyway. “I said: GO AWAY!” Derek's eyes flashed red but Isaac didn't move. He didn't even _flinch._ Isaac on the bed staring at Derek. Nobody said a word. “Are you telling me what happened or what?” “No” Derek growled. Silence again. Then. “We fought” “About what?” “About some stupid girl hitting on him- her” Isaac raised his eyebrows. “Is female Stiles bi or is male Stiles hetero?” “How should I know?!” Derek groaned. Isaac inspected him carefully. “Were you jealous?” Derek jerked up, looking at Isaac. “What? NO!” 

“Liar, liar pants on fire” 

“Shut up” 

“Okay, that's enough. What else happened?” Isaac had a concerned look on his face. Derek sighed. “We discussed and then I barked at her. My eyes might have flashed red. Do you know what she did? She flinched. Stiles flinched. Stiles. Flinched” Isaac tilted his head. “She usually never was afraid of me since the beginning. I would _never_ hurt her.” “How could she know?” Isaac asked and Derek growled. “I almost beat the crap out of Jackson because she cried” “And why did your eyes even flashed? When was the last time you lost control, huh Derek? What's with that?” I don't know...” Derek's head was in his hands. “Well.. I don't know what's going on with you two but you definitely should apologize to her” Isaac shuffled out of the room. “My life was so much easier when Stiles was a guy!” Derek groaned. 

* * *

Stiles sat in front of the laptop Peter got from the Hale's house and her own Macbook. She stared at the translation from Lydia, from the bestiary. “I hate witches” she mumbled, stroking a loose lock behind her ear. “What are you doing?” Stiles startled a little. 

 

She was sitting alone in the living room, since Aiden, Ethan and Lydia were in the kitchen cooking. Allison and Scott went out, Cora and Derek were taking a walk and Stiles thought Isaac was with them, but he wasn't. She turned around facing the curly haired guy. “Researching about witches” Stiles answered. Isaac smiled and sat on the table. “I didn't know you're wearing glasses” he said and Stiles shoved her glasses a little higher. “I don't need them, actually. Sometimes I am just more comfortable with them” Stiles answered. “So what did you find out?” “Not much, they have been hiding” Stiles sighed and shut both laptops. “And how are we supposed to turn you back” Isaac asked and Stiles massaged her temples. “I don't know. This all fucks me up so much” “Derek too?” Stiles who was hugging her knees on the chair, fell backwards by the mention of Derek. She hit her head and then jumped up, upset. “Ow ow ow!!! Dude, you don't do that! You don't do that to a girl, Isaac. YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT! Son of a bitch!” Stiles yelled and rubbed her head. 

 

Isaac tilted his head and opened his mouth, but Stiles held her hand up. “No, I don't wanna talk about it” Stiles said and reached for Isaac's hand. “Are you gonna help me up or what?” Isaac smiled sheepishly and pulled her up. “Where are you going?” Isaac called after her when she left. “Getting some ice for my head, because since you didn't notice I am not a werewolf and heal magically shortly after I get hurt” she answered. “I am sorry!” Isaac said and Stiles flipped him off. He just laughed and Stiles went into the kitchen. “What are you guys cooking?” Stiles wanted to know and opened the fridge. “Spaghetti” Ethan responded. “Is there any ice in this?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Must be some there, in the last drawer” Silence. Derek stood in the door frame from living room to kitchen. Stiles froze (Pun intended by the way) “Uhm I wash my hands I guess” Lydia said and walked out. “Me too” Aiden added and followed Lydia out. “Uhm. I- Just. Yeah...” Ethan stuttered and snuck out. “You guys are real assholes, by the way” Stiles yelled over Derek's shoulder. She then stuck her head in the freezer again and looked for the ice. “Stiles...?” Derek stepped in Stiles' direction. “Yeah” Stiles said distracted, wrapping the new found ice in some tissues. “Can we talk?” Stiles held the ice against her head. “Maybe later” she replied, wanting to brush past Derek, but he grabbed her arms gently. “I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to listen to me.” Derek searched for her look, planting his eyes hard on hers. She swallowed hard and pressed her lips together .Derek let her go and went through his hair nervously. “Look, I didn't mean to scare you” Stiles wanted to protest, claiming she wasn't afraid, although she did know he could tell if she was lying or not, but trying wouldn't cost anything. Derek glared at her. “I know you were afraid, don't even deny it. And I am so sorry for that. I don't want you to be afraid of me.”

 

Stiles licked her lips. “Although I am your alpha-” Stiles scoffed. “I never ever wanted you to be afraid of me alright?”Derek held her in both his arms. She looked up, nodding slowly. She put the ice on the table, got on her tiptoes and slung her arms around his neck. Derek sighed relived and slung his arms around her body. They stayed in that position, Stiles' feet tangling a little above the floor. “I get it Derek, you missed me, and I am really amazing but the ice is melting” Stiles whispered into Derek's shoulder and he let her go. Derek's scratching his head and blushed a little. “Aww, is the little alpha _blushing_?” Stiles cooed and pinched his cheeks. “Shut up” Derek growled and slapped her hand away. 

Stiles went into the living room, Derek hot on her tails. “Did the super couple make up?” Lydia teased. “Yeah, def. They hugged.” Aiden smirked. “What?!” Isaac screeched. “Derek Hale doesn't do hugs!” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles joined Cora on the couch. “Wow, what strings did you pull? Derek never hugged me” Cora said impressed. “Please shut up, everybody! My head's killing me” Stiles groaned. “Did you find something out, about Zen, or in general witches?” Scott asked and sat up properly. Stiles shook her head. “Looks like I am stuck in this body for a while”

Allison grinned. “I am so looking forward to the day when you get your period” Stiles eyes widen. And she went white. Literally. All the color drained from her face. “What? No no no no!!!” she whined, the others laughed. “I am not getting a period no way. NO WAY” 

 

“It's just normal” Lydia shrugged her shoulders. Stiles grimaced and shook her head. “My head's hurting and I am hungry. Stop messing with me!”

 

“Oh right, food!” Ethan said and the pack scrambled up, setting up the table and getting the food. “

“Surprisingly, this tastes delicious” Isaac judged and Aiden elbowed him. “Shut up, I am a great chef” Lydia cackled and Aiden glared at her. Stiles smiled at them. It was such a relief they all got their shit together and be friends, pack. She could remember the time when they wanted to rip each others head off, like it was yesterday. But in the time, Derek and Cora were away, the pack had some pretty scary creatures to deal with. There maybe were some times Ethan and Aiden saved Isaac's ass and then everything fell to place.

“Hey” Allison nudged Stiles gently. “What are you thinking about?” Stiles kept on smiling. “I just have to think about how we got everything together” Allison smiled her adorable smile, and her dimples showed up. “Me too” 

 

Suddenly a ringing phone interrupted the gleeful get-together. It was Lydia's phone. She fingered in her hand bag, fishing her phone out. “Yes, hello? Oh, hey Jackson! Really? I am so sorry, but we're having lunch right now- The pack obviously- Hello? Jackson?” Lydia stared at her phone and packed it back in her bag. “He hung up” she told the pack. “He was asking about if we could hangout and when I told him we're having pack lunch he hung up” Stiles and Scott glanced at each other. Lydia stabbed her pasta with her fork, upset. “Hey...” Aiden said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, Lydia relaxed. “This has nothing to do with you, okay? He's just being weird” Lydia smiled a little, but was still upset.

 

Derek frowned and shot a look at Stiles. She just shrugged and ate her pasta. 

 

Stiles and Allison were doing the dishes, since they didn't help with the cooking and the others were just too lazy and hung out in the living room. “I really admire how you cope with the situation, by the way” Allison said. Stiles soaped the dishes and sighed.”Scott already said that. But what can I do? Nothing. It's just who I am and I am making the best out of it” “I know” Allison answered. “But you know, it also has its good sides” “I know right!” Stiles agreed. “I can't get a boner!” Stiles cheered. Allison glanced at her with a disgusting look. 

“Oh you weren't talking about that...” 

“Actually I was talking about how I can bond with the best friend of my boyfriend better if he's a girl” Allison smiled. Stiles nodded happy. “Yes. I haven't even thought about that” and Allison laughed. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lydia, Allison and Stiles were sitting on the couch, watching the werewolves train. The training session was very intense and every time something broke, Stiles flinched. “This is so loud!” Stiles complained and Lydia laughed. “Na, it's okay” Then the werewolves stopped and sat down, breathing heavily. “Taking a break?” Stiles teased. “Shut up, I want to see you train. They all got so good! Especially Cora” Isaac breathed and Cora smiled. Scott and Isaac took off their shirts. Stiles' eyes widen. “What the hell are you doing?!” she yelled “It's warm. And you didn't complain when Ethan and Aiden took their shirts off.” Scott answered. “Yes, because they have to! I mean their shirts can't melt together” Stiles said. Ethan grinned. “What about Cora? Do you wanna take your shirt off?”  
  
“Shut up” Cora demanded and Isaac punched him. “I think that sport bra is revealing enough” Derek came into the room again. He was grabbing some water and threw some bottles to the wolves. Just now, Stiles noticed that he was shirtless as well. 

 

The sweat dropped down his chest and when he sat down, his back flexed. And that tattoo. “Stiles stop staring at Derek. It's creepy.” Aiden said and Stiles gasped. They were staring amused at Stiles, and Derek fucking smirked! “Oh god, I hate you all” she muttered. Scott frowned and glanced at Derek and Stiles. Stiles tilted her head, what was going on with Scott?

 

The werewolves took a few gulps of their water. 

Cora wiped the sweat of her forehead. “Can we continue?” she asked and the werewolves stood up. Stiles phone rang and she stood up too. “I'll be grabbing that, please watch shirtless Derek as much as possible for me” Stiles whispered to Lydia. She rolled her eyes and swatted Stiles' hand away. “Just get that call” Stiles grinned.   


“Yeah?” “Hey Stiles!” Stiles smiled. “Hey dad. How are you doing? Are you eating take out?” Stiles asked. “uh, no?!” “Dad?!” “Ugh fine. Yeah, I did eat take out” the sheriff huffed. “Daaaad! It's not healthy! If you keep on doing that, I am sending Melissa over with the mission to get you on a balanced diet!” Stiles warned and the sheriff groaned. “I am trying alright?”

 

“No, you will!!” “Whatever” her dad said. “Don't whatever me” Stiles replied. “Who's the adult in this relationship?” her dad reminded. “Someone has to be!” Stiles answered. The sheriff sighed. “Is everything alright? Are you guys good?” he wanted to know. “Yeah, we're great. The wolves are having a training session right now” “Sounds good. And you're okay too?” he asked Stiles concerned. “Yes, dad. Don't worry about me, okay?” Stiles relaxed her dad. “Okay. Gotta go. Bye Stiles. Love you” “Love you too dad” Stiles said and ended the call. She went back to the couch and plopped down. “What did I miss?” she asked the girls. “Nothing” Lydia replied. “Wait, if this is a train session, why isn't Jackson here?” Allison wanted to know and sat up. “Good question” Stiles said and hugged her knees. “Jackson worries me” Lydia admitted. “Me too” Stiles agreed quietly. “Even if we're not together anymore I care about him” Lydia whispered. “I know.” Stiles said and rubbed her back.   
“Hey guys!” Allison called the wolves and they all turned to her. “Why don't you invite Jackson for train session?” she asked. “It's not our decision if we invite him or not. It's Derek's.” Aiden replied. Everyone was looking at Derek. He wiped the hands off his pants and looked up. 

 

“What?” “Dude, why weren't you inviting Jackson for train session. He needed that too!” Stiles exclaimed. “He hurt you” Derek answered simply. Stiles smiled a small smile. “I am flattered. But anyway, Jackson needs to train!” Derek sighed. “I did call him. But he said he doesn't need it.” Lydia furrowed her brows. “He's such a dumbass” she said. “Can I call him?” Stiles asked. “No” Derek answered. Stiles took out her phone. “You're doing it anyway, don't you?” Cora said and Stiles just smiled smugly. “Hey Jackson? Stiles here!” Stiles called into the phone. “What do you want?” Jackson huffed. “You coming to train?” Stiles said, “No, don't need to. I can't anyway. I am out with my girlfriend.” Jackson replied annoyed. “Jackson? You coming?” Stiles heard a girl's voice say. “Yeah, Skylar. I am coming” Jackson said and hung up.

Just like that. “Asshole” Stiles mumbled and stuffed her phone away. “He hung up?” Scott asked.   


“Yeah” Stiles answered. 

“Told you so”

“Shut up”


	5. Chapter 5

 Stiles hung lazily on Derek's couch. She just came from visiting her dad, cooking for him. When she came back into the loft, nobody was here, but a note.

_The wolves are for a run, condition training, me and Allison are trying to talk to Jackson. Talking some sense in him. Take care -Love you, Lydia._

 

Stiles was _bored_.

She already turned the TV on and off, ate something, turned the TV on again and then off. She groaned and let her head hang down the couch, when her phone vibrated. The sudden sound startled her and she fell of the couch. She cringed in pain.

 

“I hate my fucking life!” she yelled and picked her phone up.

It was a message from Isaac. _We found her. Come to the Hale house, ASAP!_

Stiles eyes widen and she scrambled up as fast as she could. She ran to her jeep and drove so fast, her father would have kill her. In matter of minutes she reached the Hale house. Zen was standing in a circle, the pack surrounding her. Stiles stood next to Scott.

 

“Oh, hello Stiles! Like I see you didn't learn your lesson!” Zen cackled. Derek growled. “Stop talking to her.” Zen laughed smugly. “Oh you see her as a girl already? What a progress!” “Oh my god, shut up!” Stiles yelled.

Zen's face darkened. “This girl will get you in much trouble!” she hollered.

“Trust us, we know!” Aiden answered. “Hey!” “So Zen, can you actually take that spell back?” Lydia asked.

 

“Never!” Zen said and shook her head. “You wanna overthink that?” Scott asked. The pack got closer to her and they shifted, well those who can. Allison pointed her bow at the witch.

 

”NO!” Zen screeched. “GENIBUS OMNIA ALLATUM!!!! FUKULA FUKULA FUUU!”

 

The pack laid on the ground, the lightning threw them over. When they looked up again, Zen was gone. “Where is she?!” Derek roared. Something was wrong with his voice. Stiles coughed and noticed her hairs wasn't as long as before. She looked in the mirror of her phone.

“I AM NORMAL AGAIN!” Stiles cheered and looked up.

“Oh. My. God”

“What is it?!” Cora demanded.

“She turned you! All of you! The guys are now girls, and the girls are guys!”

 

Lydia's eyes widen and she took a mirror out of her bag. He let out a piercing scream. That was so funny. Cora almost looked like Derek, just without a stubble and younger. Aiden and Ethan were so stereotypical. Long blonde hair and blinking blue eyes. Lydia looked like a male model with red hair, Allison as well just with brown hair and still his dimples. Isaac had short curly hair and was really tall. And Stiles didn't even want to start with Derek. Derek was beautiful. She had long black silky hair. Her face was really pretty , but right now she had a scowl on it. “Loft... NOW!” she growled and the wolves ran away. Stiles, Allison and Lydia went to their cars.

 

When they reached the loft, Derek was pacing around in the loft. Scott whined, Aiden and Ethan were staring at each other speechless, Cora growled and Isaac was staring under his shirt.  
“Staring at your boobs won't make them disappear” Cora growled. “Oh man, this is so great” Stiles said.

 

“Shut up Stiles!” Derek roared. “I am not scared of you, you wanna know why? Because I am a guy and you're a fricking girl!” Stiles laughed. Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles backed up. “Okay! Calm down!”

Aiden snickered. “You still have those girls clothes on!” and Stiles was indeed still wearing hot pants.

“I so need to change” he mumbled.

  
“Was it the same spell she used on you?” Allison wanted to know and stiles shook his head. “No, the spell she used on me was a definitely longer spell”

 

“Why did she use a different spell?” Scott wanted to know. “Maybe because there were more people” Stiles thought.

“Anyway, we need to find her again, there's no way I am staying like this!” Allison said. “You complain? What should I say? What do you think will Danny say?!” Ethan yelled. “Okay, you all calm down now! Fighting is not a solution!” Stiles tried to relax the pack. “Oh, you're just glad you're a guy again!” Cora remarked. Stiles grinned

 

“I may am!”

Cora lunged at him flashing his teeth, but Derek held Cora back.

“Stop!”

“Okay, guys seriously now. This is more trouble than before! How should we explain that? Okay, first it was me,that's one person but how can explain _eight_ people? EIGHT!”

  
“Stiles is right. For the first few days, we have to stay in” Allison suggested. “What about food and other things?” Aiden asked. “We'll call Deaton. He has to find a solution for us!” Derek said and then left upstairs, slamming the door. “Someone's on her period” Stiles giggled and Lydia glared at him. “Don't be so mean, Stiles! You were in this situation before!”

 

Stiles' smile dropped. “You're right, I'll stop. I am sorry”

* * *

“Was your father at home?” Scott asked Stiles. Stiles just came from home, he grabbed a few of his clothes and changed. “No, he probably had a surprised call or something. I'll tell him the great news later.” Stiles answered.

 

Derek came down the stairs.

“Deaton's not answering our calls” he informed. “Oh yeah! He's on some veterinarian convention!” Scott remembered. “Couldn't you have told us that earlier?!” Isaac sighed. “Dude! We were in a fight with some witch and Scott's been turned into a girl. I think he has some bigger issues than remembering when his boss is away and-”

 

A loud bang and a lot of smoke interrupted Stiles. They all coughed and waved the smoke away.  
“You've got to be kidding me!” Stiles groaned. Everything was normal again, Lydia, Allison and Cora were girls, and Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Derek and Isaac were guys again. And Stiles well... She didn't have that much luck.

 

“Uh, Danny? I'll call you later” Ethan said with his husky voice again and hung up.  
“Oh thank god!” Lydia yelled, praising up to the sky. “I hate her” Stiles mumbled. Isaac sighed as well as Cora. “Sorry, that I almost hit you” Cora apologized to Stiles.

“It's okay” Stiles made a discarded move and sat on the couch. “Okay, what the hell just happened?” Scott asked.

 

“I think it was just temporary, Stiles confirmed that it wasn't the same spell she put on her, Zen only put the spell on us because she wanted to flee. Stiles' spell is probably more powerful since its use is, to teach Stiles a lesson.” Lydia thought.

 

“Obviously” Stiles snorted and turned to the bathroom. “I'm changing my clothes... AGAIN” she slammed the door shut.

Scott glanced around. “Do you think she's okay?”

“Just leave her alone for a while”

* * *

“I can hear you, either you come in or fuck off!” Stiles called through the door and the door opened. She went from the bathroom, to Cora's bedroom. She was really tired.

 

Derek slid himself in. “Why are you here?” Stiles asked and sat up. “I just wanted to make sure you are okay?” Derek sat on the bed. “Why do you care?” Stiles wanted to know. Derek raised his eyebrows. “Why I care? Stiles, you're important to me. You're pack... Maybe even more” Derek said the last part quieter.

 

“What?” Stiles perked up. Derek blushed. “You're pack” he repeated. “No no no, the last part.” Stiles was eager to find that out. “Nothing” Derek answered. “You said 'maybe even more' didn't you?” Stiles asked. Derek looked up, in her eyes. He was silent.

Stiles climbed in his lap and hugged him. “I always liked you, you know?” she said. He held her tightly and looked her in the eyes. “I like you too” he hushed. She smiled and slowly leaned closer.

 

Stiles stopped, when their noses brushed. “I am new to that” she whispered. “Good.” Derek replied and connected their lips. Derek's lips were soft and warm anjust like she imagined them to be- Not that she was thinking about it.

Okay, maybe a little.

Stiles wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, groaning against his lips. Derek wrapped his arms around her protectively and nibbled on her bottom lip. She dove her fingers into his hair and Derek started to move to her necl, sucking on her pale skin. She whimpered and bared her neck, before pulling back.

“As much as I want to continue this, I don't want anyone to walk in on us.” she said, cupping his face. Derek picked her up and set her feet on the ground. “I am hungry. Let's order something” Stiles said and went to the stairs. She tripped and almost fell down the stairs, but Derek gripped her waist. “Fuck!” she muttered and Derek pulled her back. “You have to be more careful” Derek scolded her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Or you carry me anywhere” she laughed and he picked her up. She clinged him, like a koala and he walked down the stairs.

 

“Hey, is Stiles alright- What the hell?!” Scott yelled as the two appear in the living room. Stiles giggled and hid her face in Derek's chest. “Let her go!” Scott demanded, but Allison tried to calm him down. “Hey, it's alright, Derek won't hurt her” she said softly. “Let's hope that for him” Scot grumbled and Derek raised his eyebrows.

“Or else what..?” He asked.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed and slapped his chest playfully. Derek grinned and set her on the couch. “Aiden said if we're having pasta again, he's going to puke. Congratulations by the way” Lydia said, while she flicked through a magazine. “Well... Then let's order chinese.” Allison suggested and grabbed her phone. “Order for ten, Danny's coming over!” Ethan called.

 * * *

While Allison ordered their food, Stiles made her way to the bathroom. She stroked her hair back and opened the door. Someone pushed her in and pressed her against the wall. “What the...?” she yelped.

“If you hurt my brother, I'll slash your throat” Cora growled, flashing her teeth at her. Stiles' face softened. “I won't” she replied and Cora dropped her. “I am sorry, it's just... I am afraid that Derek will get hurt again” she said and ruffled her hair. “I know.. You don't need to worry. I won't hurt him... Ever” Stiles smiled.

“Okay...” Cora breathed in deeply. “Hug?” Stiles opened her arms wide and Cora rolled her eyes. She hugged Stiles anyway.

Stiles washed her hands quickly and then they went back into the living room. Danny was already there and he tilted his head, watching Stiles. “Is that her...?” he asked Ethan and Ethan nodded. “Hey Stiles!” Danny waved at her weirdly. “Heyo!” Stiles smiled. “This is so weird” Danny whispered to Ethan and Ethan shrugged. There was a knock on the door. “That's probably the delivery guy” Stiles said absently and walked towards the door.

 

“Heeyo! How much do you get?” Stiles asked and took a fifty out of her pants pocket, then looked up. Her face hardened. “Greenberg” she said with flat tone. Greenberg had a surprised look. “Oh, it's you. Listen, because of that incident in the supermarket-” Stiles felt someone approaching her and Greenberg and looked up. It was Derek. Greenberg looked at him with wide eyes. “How much?” Derek wanted to know and placed a hand on Stiles hip. “Uhm... 33 dollars please” Greenberg stuttered. Derek handed him exactly 33 dollars. “Bye” Derek said and slid the door closed. “That was the guy who tried to kiss you, didn't he?” Derek asked and placed the food on the table. “Yes” Stiles admitted and grinned.

“You jealous?”

"No"

“You so are. I can smell it on you” Isaac hollered  Derek growled. 

“Am not”

Stiles raised her eyebrows. “Oh, really? Then I am going to talk to Greenberg, I am pretty sure he wants to apologize..” Stiles trailed of and walked towards the door, but Derek gripped her waist. “No!” Derek protested and nuzzled his head in her neck. “Thought so” Stiles laughed and hugged him tightly.

“God, you guys are so sickening” Aiden gagged and Derek chucked a pillow on him


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am so so sorry!   
> I know it was like ages ago and I am so sorry. No, I am not dead. I just was really busy and I had a huge writer's block and I am like so guilty... Don't hate me please. x x

  
After a nice evening, the pack one by one went to bed (or mattress) until only Stiles and Derek are left on the couch. A movie was playing in the back ground, they were cuddling. “What will happen if I turn back into a guy?“ she asked quietly, rubbing with her fingers over his hand. “What do you want to happen,“ Derek replied simply and kissed her forehead. Stiles smiled and leaned in his touch. „You know you're amazing, right?“ she mumbled and kissed his cheek.   
  
“I know,“ Derek answered and smirked smugly. Stiles snorted and swatted his chest. “So cocky,“ she huffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do you want to tell my father?“ she asked, leaning her head on his chest.  
  
“Do you want me to get shot?“ Derek asked back and Stiles rolled her eyes. „He wouldn't shoot you,“ she huffed and Derek gave her a look. “You sure?“ she narrowed her eyebrows and then grinned. “Nah, let's keep it for a while,“ she agreed and snuggled closer to him.   
  
His fingers trailed over her leg lightly and she shivered. “Let's go out, I am bored,“ Stiles exclaimed and jumped up, clasping a hand over her mouth when Isaac let out a small groan. Derek raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Now?“  
  
“Yes, now. Come on!” Stiles whisper yelled and pulled him to the door. She closed the door behind them and laced their hands together.   
  
 Derek held her close as they walk along the street to the closest park. He sat down on a bench next to Stiles and she sighed softly. “Do you think we will find her again?” she mumbled and closed her eyes. “Of course we will,” Derek replied gently and kissed her head. “Are you falling asleep?” he asked and Stiles shook her head.   
  
“No,” Stiles murmured sleepily and Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. Eventually Stiles fell asleep after a while and Derek ended up carrying her back to the loft.  
  
* * *   
“Can I help you?” Isaac asked when they got out of the cars and Stiles grabbed the basket full of food. “Yeah, grab the blankets,” she told him and smiled. They were meeting Jackson in the park, for some pack bonding time. Because, seriously, they needed it.  
  
They walked to the picnic tables, before Stiles packed out the food, Derek helping her.  “Hey losers,” someone called, and everyone recognized Jackson's voice. “Hey asshole,” she replied annoyed and looked up, seeing him hands intertwined with the same blonde girl, probably his girlfriend.  
  
Jackson gave Stiles a look. “This is Skylar, my girlfriend. Skylar, my....-” Jackson hesitated. “Friends,” Lydia closed the sentence and smiled warmly at Skylar. Nope, Lydia didn't like Skylar and everyone could see it. “Hey,” Skylar greeted them shyly and waved. There was a awkward silence until Stiles clapped loudly with her hands.   
“So, who's hungry?”  
 * * *   
After lunch, Jackson and Skylar had to leave because of an 'emergency'. Stiles rolled her eyes at that and they cleaned their stuff before heading back to the cars  
“Something's weird about that Sophie girl,” Lydia said frowning. Stiles laughed and shook her head. “Her name is Skylar. And you only say that because you don't like her.”   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and stroke her strawberry hair back. “Whatever,” she scoffed before getting on the bike after Aiden. Stiles hummed and got in her keep to drive back to Derek's loft.  
  
When Stiles arrived back, she cleaned all the stuff back in the kitchen as two arms wrapped around her lithe waist. “You done?” Derek asked lowly and pressed a kiss on her neck. Stiles giggled and shivered all over her body. “Stop it you!” she demanded and turned around in his arms, putting hers on his shoulders.  
  
Derek rose an eyebrow at her. “You want me to stop?” he asked and stepped away from her, making her pout at him. “You know what I mean,” she huffed and Derek smirked. “I do?” he mumbled and kissed her softly. Stiles let out a soft noise and kissed him back. His hands slipped lower and grabbed her ass. Stiles shrieked and jumped slightly, glaring at him. “What?” Derek asked her innocently and gave her ass a little squeeze.    
  
“You asshole,” Stiles huffed and tweaked his nipple through his shirt. “Oi!” Derek exclaimed  and held his chest. “How about I do it to you?” he asked her and Stiles shrieked. “First you need to get me!” she yelled and took off. Derek sighed and massaged his temples before he followed her.   
  
Stiles looked behind her shoulders and giggled before running around the loft. The pack watched them amused and Cora rolled her eyes. “I am gonna get you,” Derek said lowly as his eyes flashed red and he lunged at her.   
  
Stiles mewled and ran faster, squealing loudly when his muscular arms wrapped around her. Derek nuzzled her neck and growled quietly against her skin. Stiles laughed loudly and leaned against him. “You got me. What are you going to do now?” she asked and looked over her shoulder, grinning at him.    
  
Derek showed his sharp teeth, her shriek swallowed by him capturing her lips with his. She hummed softly and kissed him back.   
  
“Ewww!”   
  
Stiles rolled her eyes and pulled away from Derek slightly, making him growl again. She huffed and flicked his forehead. He bared his teeth at her and she giggled, wrinkling her nose at him.  Derek leaned in and kissed her again, turning around to pick her up.  Stiles hummed softly and kissed him back, making a soft noise when he pinned her against the wall.   
  
“We're still here, by the way!”    
  
“Shut up,” Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips. She heard grumbling and the pack got up to leave.   
  
“Give us a call when you're done. And don't forget to open the windows!” Scott said before they left and Derek and Stiles were alone in the loft. “Bedroom?” Derek mumbled and looked at her.   
  
 “Bedroom.”   
 * * *  
Stiles panted slightly and collapsed on the bed, Derek rolling off of her and laid down next to her.   
  
 “That was awesome,” she mumbled and wiped the sweat off her forehead.  Derek snuggled against her and pulled her close in his arms. He pressed a kiss on her neck and Stiles sighed softly, lacing her hand with his. “Thank you,” she murmured and kissed his hand.   
  
 “For what?”  
  
 “For swiping my v-card.”    
  
 Derek chuckled and shook his head, burying his nose in her hazelnut hair.   
 “Shut up,” he whispered softly. “We still have to open the windows, or the others will be grumpy” Stiles mumbled sleepily and Derek snorted.  “Screw them,” he murmured as they both fell asleep.  
   
 * * * *   
When Stiles woke up, it was dark outside and she was alone in the kingsize bed. She let out a quiet whine and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before standing up and dragging herself to the shower. She heard the rest downstairs talking and doing whatever. She wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair before going to her clothes, getting dressed. She went downstairs while brushing her hair.   
  
“Look what the cat dragged in,” Isaac teased and she huffed, flicking his forehead. Isaac whined and pouted at her.   
Stiles chuckled. “Don't be so pouty,” she told him and Derek came up to her, kissing her softly.  “Did you sleep good?” he asked her in a husky voice and she grinned, nodding. “What's for dinner?” she wanted to know and looked up at him. “BBQ?” he suggested.  
  
  
  
 During dinner, when everyone had their steak or sausage, Stiles' phone suddenly started to ring. She looked on the caller ID and frowned slightly. “Jackson?” she asked as she picked up and everyone's head turned to her.   
  
“We need to talk. Now. Meet me by the lake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wolfies! Here's my new fanfic! Hope you liked the first chapter :) I really wanted to try something with Stiles as a girl so here it is! :)  
> I will probably update every week! Looking for a beta! Contact me on my twitter@LisaMTran or email adresse: minaxd98@googlemail.com


End file.
